Unexpected Development
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: Takao is our happy go lucky guy. He likes basketball and girls that are positive. He specializes in back flips and his hobbies are trading cards.I bet you didn't expect him falling for Kagami Taiga, I mean he didn't even expect that to happen. Yes people this is, Yaoi so I am warning you now, fluffynes with a bit of spice, Kagataka, KagamixTakao
1. Chapter One

**PumpkinDreamer: okay! guys this is uhm something, I said I would do for my beloved WinterAssassin, hope you enjoy it the first chapter and I am only going to say this once, I do not own Kuroko no basket or its characters just the plot, that I just thought of in my brillant mind lol, jk  
**

* * *

There was a point in time where everyone gets bored. That time usually comes when there is nobody around, or if you can't find anything that would be able to entertain yourself. It could also occur when you are use to doing the same thing repetitively every single day. That was the current problem for one Takao Kazunari.

The first years slate blue eyes roam the gym floor. His teammates where practice as usual and he would watch Midorima Shintarou practice his shots. He knew it was the most amazing thing in the world since he is from the Generation of Miracles. He has seen those shots over a hundred time already maybe even a thousand. The green haired male would ignore him as usual. Takao would probably go over to him to tease him or bug him but today. He wasn't feeling it simply because he was so bored. There was no motivation and no will to do anything. He sighed stretching his arms.

"Takao.." Midorima called his glanced over at him.

"Awe, is Shin-chan worried about me?" Takao teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't care about you" Midorima stated.

"Don't be such a Tsun, Shin-chan" Takao grinned."tsk.." Midorima clicked his tongue in annoyance before continuing on with practice. Takao watched him score another three pointer.

"I'm just bored.." Takao admitted looking at the ground. He was unusually quiet for the rest of practice. That his teammates found especially werid since he was always so loud and energetic.

Takao left the gym before Midorima. He wanted a slight change in his routine. He was just so use to doing the same things everyday. He wanted to break out of it. He arrived home only to leave ten minute's later. He forgot to greet his parents an sister instead he just left for a run. He was listening to his mp3 player as he jogged down the street.

The route he often took when he goes out jogging. He changed that too looking for something.

'everyday is just so boring, It just doesn't feel fun anymore, what happened?' He thought to himself turning a corner. He passed by many people not paying attention to his surroundings. He picked up the pace wanting to run even faster. In all truth he didn't even know where he was going, though for once he was having the time of his life running along the side walk at top speed.

'This is more like it!' He thought grinning. His heart pumping faster making his blood flow more smoothly in his veins. The thrill of not knowing where he was going was getting the best of him. He was happy to get out of the bored state that he was feeling moments ago. He kept running as sweat began to form. He ran through the park down a pathway passed the courts.

At the corner of his eyes. He got distracted by a bird. That was small and black. It looked like a crow or could it possible be a raven. He didn't know but it got his attention. The bird flew off a branch. He watched it closely. Only to run straight into somebody. The collusion was rather rough since he was running at top speed. He fell to the ground.

The landing wasn't hard. Takao blinked a few times before realizing that he did not land on the ground, instead he landed on somebody.

'Who?' He thought as his slate blue eyes looked into the dark red orbs of Kagami Taiga. He froze for a moment getting lost into the intensive stare from the other male. He smiled and laughed.

"Ah ha ha, sorry, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" He laughed as he took in deep breathes. He was panting a little too hard from running so fast. Kagami was angry at first but then he looked at him confused.

"Takao, what are you doing here?" Kagami asked.

Takao panted some more trying to catch his breathe. He calmed himself down looking at Kagami. He sat up not knowing that he was straddling him.

"I don't know, I was just enjoying my time running and I suddenly find myself here.." Takao replied.

"I didn't expect to run into you, Kagami-kun" He sung a little poking his cheeks. Kagami slapped his hand away.

"Will you get off of me?" He asked irritated. Takao blinked again finally noticing the postion he was in with Kagami. He smirked a little feeling mischievous.

"Why? what if I like being on you, Taiga" Takao teased calling Kagami by his first name.

Kagami's entire face flushed red. Takao stared at his reaction.

'oh? I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction' He thought to himself surprised. He smirked at him.

"or is it, that you prefer me being under you.." Takao whispered into Kagami's ears.

Kagami grabbed Takao by the arm. The next thing Takao knew was that he was on the ground with Kagami pinning him to the ground. He lay there feeling his heart beat quicken. Hie eye's widen slightly from the sudden change in Kagami. He stared at the intensity of Kagami's eyes. that made his heart beat even faster if it was that was even possible. Kagami leaned down as Takoa's poor heart felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest. He felt nervous and wanted to look away but the intensive stare kept him in place. He felt trapped under his gaze.

"You look like your expecting something, Kazunari, but even I wouldn't take this joke too far" Kagami whispered in his ears. He got off of Takao. He stood up helping Takao. He turned walking away waving his hand. Takao just stood there in stunned silence. He watched as Kagami disappeared around the corner.

He stood there a for few moments taking a few steps back into wall. Where his entire face suddenly felt hot. It was like he felt like he couldn't breathe. He sat down on the ground thinking of what just happened between him and Kagami.

'Ah, that was scary, I really felt like he was going to devour me' Takao thought when he felt his heart beat quicken from the memory.

'What the hell..? what is wrong with me?' He questioned himself. He sat there for a good fifteen to twenty minutes before heading back home.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: so? how do you like it? hopefully I didn't make to many mistakes, anyway till next time~**


	2. Chapter Two

**PumpkinDreamer: Another chapter~ here you are  
**

* * *

Takao was staring at his ceiling all night trying to calm down his racing thoughts and heart beat. He sat up the moment his alarm went of feeling tired.  
'It was nothing' he told himself, though he repeated those same lines all night. It would seem he was still bugged by what happened the day before he simply couldn't shrug it off.

"Takao! school!" His mother shouted. Takao sighed rolling off the bed. He stared at the ceiling some more getting up from the floor. He just had no energy.  
'Get it together, it wasn't that big of a deal, I mean we were just joking around' He thought to himself.  
'It didn't affect me at all..' He thought walking to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror seeing his eyes were all red. He looked like hell in his opinon. Takao sighed grabbing his tooth brush. He brushed his teeth and got ready for school.

"Good morning~" Takao chirped happily the moment he walked into the kitchen. He had bright smile as he sat down at the table.

"Takao, Sweetie were you up all night? you look a little off today" His mother asked concerned.  
"I'm fine, Mom, I just had a really weird day yesterday, I'm over it now" Takao replied.

"Well alright, I'm taking your sister to school now and your father won't be home till late at night, so have a good day at school okay sweetie?" She kissed his cheek. Then walked out of the kitchen to grab his sister.

Once he heard the the front door was closed. Takao put his dish away he washed it before leaving the house. He arrived at morning practice a little bit resulting in him getting hit by a pineapple.

"Kazunari, your late" A guy light brown hair and eyes glared at him.  
"Ah, sorry, Kiyoshi-senpai, I was up all night, trying to get my homework done" Takao smiled.  
"No excuse's , Fifty-laps" The captain of the team ordered.  
"Yes, Yes, I'm going, I'm going" Takao smiled running off to do his laps.  
Kiyoshi watched the underclassman run his laps.  
"At least he's acting normal" He said watching Takao.  
Midorima was silent watching Takao run his laps. He looked at his ball before dropping it on to the ground.

"Captain, I'm going to run more laps, nanodayo" Midorima said running after Takao.  
Takao was on his fifth lap. He was nearly done his fifth lap when Midorima came running up beside him.

"Takao.." Midorima called him with out really knowing what to say next. He had feeling that something was wrong. Takao glanced over at Midorima.

"Hey Shin-chan" Takao greeted smiling as he ran at more comfortable pace.

"What is wrong with you? not that I care , but I don't want you bringing down the team when the time comes for the Wintercup" He explained.  
"your such a Tsun-Tsun , Shin-chan, I'm fine really, It's not that big of a deal" Takao answered. Midorima was not convinced he was about say something more. When Takao stopped running making him halt in his running. He turned to him.  
"I ran into Kagami yesterday" Takao told him.  
"...And?" Midorima pushed his glasses up waiting for him to continue with his story.

Takao face felt hot. He shook his head.

"Ah, its nothing, Really" Takao ran passed him. Midorima looked at him slightly curious about his unusual behavior. He decided it wasn't a big deal. When practice went on like normal.  
Once practice was over. Takao walked with Midorima to class. Takao sat at his desk however twenty-minutes later. He fell asleep due to not getting any sleep last night.

Takao slept through the rest of the day. He was rudely woken up by being smacked in the head by Midorima.

"Shin-chan that hurt.." Takao complained but yawned a second later.  
"You slept through all your classes and lunch, thats not healthy even for you" Midorima scolded.  
"I did..?" He asked feeling surprised.  
"Lets go we have a practice match with Seirin" Midorima turned to the door. He walked out knowing that Takao would fallow even though he was slow about it.

Takao was shocked by the news. He kind of wished that he paid more attention to what the captain said in the morning. He fallowed Midorima to the gym. He went into the change room to change into his gym clothes. He yawned again walking out of the change room.

He wasn't expecting to see Seirin had already arrived . Takao's eyes scanned them all with his eyes landing on to Kagami. He was still surprised that they were having a practice match with them. They were there and he had no choice, but to believe it now. He usualy didn't care but the moment Kagami's eyes locked with his own. He looked away quickly.

"I will beat you today, nanodayo" Midorima said as Kagami smirked.  
"Bring it on" Kagami accepted Midorima challenge.  
"Takao, are you ready?" Midorima questioned.

Kagami's attention was back on to Takao. Who looked back at him. He smiled.

"I'm always, ready Shin-chan" Takao smirked.  
The practice match begin between both Seirin and Shutoku. The results were less then satsifying for Miorima. It ended with a draw. Takao stretched his arm.

"Woo, I'm beat, I'm going to get drink, want anything, Shin-chan..?" Takao asked.  
"I'm fine, I still have my drink,so, you don't have to waste your money on me" Midorima grumbled.  
"Awe, your welcome, Tsunderalla" Takao grinned waving his hand before leaving the gym. Midorima twitched in annoyance. He couldn't say anything since the said teen was already gone.

Takao had a slight skip in his step. He was feeling especially happy today despite having to play a tiring game. Today was fun and he finally felt like his normal self. He took out a coin and was about to put it into the vending machine. Only to see that somebody else beat him to it. Takao blinked before looking at the intruder.

"Kagami..?" He looked shocked.  
"Yo" Kagami greeted pushing the button. The pop dropped down. Kagami retrieved it opening it taking a drink.

Takao stared at him quietly before resuming his task. Only for Kagami to beat him to it again selecting a drink.

"Hey! how many drinks do you need? it's my turn" He glared at him. He was annoyed since he was really thirsty. Kagami surprised him again holding the soda pop to him.

"You played well today, this is my treat" Kagami smiled.  
"huh..?" Takao looked at the drink in his hands. He took it from him.  
"Thanks, though you didn't have to, I have my own money" He told him.  
"Like I said my treat" Kagami took another sip of his soda pop. Takao looked at his own pop before opening the can. He took a drink as they both stood in silence.

"About yesterday, sorry for running into you" Takao apologized.  
"it's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going eithier" Kagami admitted.  
"I had fun today" Kagami told him.  
"Lets play one-on-one sometime" Kagami grinned throwing the can in the garbage.

"alright, but how? I don't even have your number to get a hold of you" Takao asked.  
Kagami wrote his number down on pieace of paper that he got from his pocket. He gave it to Takao and put his pen back into his pocket.  
"Call me sometime, I'm looking forward to playing with you" Kagami waved his hand leaving Takao to watching him walk away. He got shocked again having to see Kuroko. He quickly recovered looking down at the numbers scribbled down on the paper. He smiled feeling happy at thought of playing with Kagami again.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: I'm actually pretty curious how this pairing will turn out, anyway R &R ~ XD**


	3. Chapter Three

**PumpkinDreamer: Hi hi! here its the long awaited chapter three, lol, not really, long awaited , you know what just enjoy! oh yeah thanks for the review my sweet WinterAssassin~  
**

* * *

Takao stared at Kagami's number for a long time. He wanted to talk to him at the same time he felt nervous about talking to him. He didn't know why since, it was just a friendly invite to playing one -on-one. He stared at the number ,like his phone was going to ring any minute.

He sighed throwing the phone on his bed. He was so happy to have received the number. Two days ago and here he is having troubles phoning the guy. There was nothing special going on between them so he should just phone him.

'Why is it so hard!?' He threw his phone on his bed. Only for it to start ringing. Takao dived for his phone opening.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Takao, just phone him already, I know your agonizing over something stupid again and beside, my horoscope told me to give advice to an acquantice, thats all I wanted to say good bye" Midorima hung up.

Takao hung up his phone.  
'FINE!' He shouted in his mind pushing the button. He put the phone against his ears.'He's not going to answer anyway, I mean why would he want to hang out with me...?' He questioned.  
"Hello?" Kagami's voice rang through Takao's ears.

That made his heart beat irregularly. He face felt warm again. He felt so happy that Kagami answered.  
'uh, what do I say!?' He panicked.  
"Hello..?" Kagami rang through his ears again. Takao face burned even more.  
"I-I'm sorry, I was having a hard time answering cause I got distracted" Takao finally spoke only to mentally kick himself for sounding like an idiot.

"Kazunari? is that you? how are you?" Kagami asked.  
"Yeah its me, I'm doing fine, I just wanted to take you up in that offer in playing one-on-one with you, if your available" Takao added.  
"Sure, you want to meet up at my place?" Kagami asked.

"I'd love to!" Takao smile before blinking.  
"I mean, that is fine, I will just help myself in when I get there" Takao smile.  
"Sounds good, see you later" Kagami hung up. Takao hung up the phone he dropped it on the bed.

"YES!" Takao punched the air as if he was wining some kind of award. He felt super excited about seeing Kagami. He ended up changing, grabbing his phone and running out the door. He didn't bother letting his parents know where he was going because he was just so excited.

He ran all the way to Kagami's house after he got his address because he forgot to ask him the first place. He knocked on the door and then quickly checked to see if his hair was alright.  
'wait, what am I doing..? why am I acting like a girl? its just Kagami..' He thought crossing his arms. When the door opened. Takao slate blue orbs met Kagami's red ones. He just stared at them for a minute before scratching the back of his head.

"Hello! sorry for the intrusion!" Takao made his way inside Kagami's house. He looked around the place.  
"Woah, its pretty spacious for being so small, where are your parents?" Takao asked.  
"I live alone since my dad had to go back to America" Kagami explained.  
"Really? so you have this place all to yourself, that must be nice being able to be free to do anything you want" Takao grinned.  
He sparkled a little looking around the room. He looked around the books he had in the shelves.

"I'm surprised you don't have any porn magazines" Takao smirked.  
"I'm not into that, beside's were going to play basketball right?" Kagami went to grab his coat.  
"Yup" Takao grinned. When his phone beeped. Takao blinked looking at the message.

"Good luck with Kagami, Takao" He read his message from Midorima. He flushed red.  
'i-it isn't like that!' Takao shouted in his mind. He slammed his phone on the ground.  
"Are you okay?" Kagami asked.  
"hm? I'm fine" Takao replied. He ended up eyeing Kagami's clothing. He was wearing a black shirt with, sweat pants with the same color sweater.  
"Something wrong?" Kagami asked.  
"uh, uhm, no not all, that looks really good on you.." Takao complimented.

He got up walking over to Kagami.  
"Thanks" Kagami turned to put his shoes on.  
"Wait! you need to fix your collar, at least wear it properly" Takao scolded fixing his collar.  
"ha ha, your worse then my father.." He laughed.

"Sorry.." Kagami rubbed the back of his head.  
"There its all fix" Takao went and put his shoes on.

"Thank you" Kagami looked grateful.  
"No problem, lets got play ball" Takao took Kagami's arm leading him out the door.

The two headed outside after Kagami locked the door. They headed towards the street court. Takao finally noticed something was missing.  
"Kagami, where is the ball?" Takao asked. Kagami blinked before his eyes widen in shock.  
"I forgot it.." He admitted feeling ashamed.  
Takao blinked before bursting out laughing.

"W-what? why are you laughing at me!? " Kagami glared at him.  
"ha ha, sorry, sorry its just your an adorable idiot, I couldn't help myself" Takao wiped the tears from his mind. Kagami stared at him.  
"Are you sure, the adorable one isn't you?" Kagami asked. Takao cheeks flushed again turning away from him.

"w-what..? I'm not adorable, no guys likes to be called cute" Takao grumbled out despite smiling a second later.  
"well, I don't really mind actually if it's you calling me that" Kagami said truthfully.  
'What!?' Takao gaped like a fish before quickly recovering.

"y-your killing me here, were suppose to be playing basketball not fooling around" Takao changed the subject to save his heart from exploding.  
'This guy might be the death of me' He thought to himself.  
"I guess your right, but I'm having fun even though were not playing basketball" Kagami admitted.

"Same, you want to get something to eat instead?" Takao suggested.  
"Alright, lets go back to my house, I'll cook you something" Kagami agreed.  
"Okay" Takao easily agreed as the two walked back to his apartment.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: yes let the adorableness increase, hee hee, R8R hopefully, I will update soon D**


	4. Chapter Four

**PumpkinDreamer: I finally updated ~ enjoy  
**

* * *

Kagami was in the kitchen cooking food. Takao was leaning over the table in the dining room while watching him.  
'I should say something instead of feeling like a stalker, by watching his every move.' Takao thought to himself. He sighed a little stretching his arms.

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked.  
"I'm alright." Takao replied as he fell on his back. He looked up at the ceiling staring at the wood.  
"Just tell me if you need anything." Kagami went quiet focusing on the task at hand. Takao rolled over looking towards the kitchen.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Takao asked.  
'why did I ask question, that might affect me, wait why would it affect me? it's not like, i like him or anything, okay, focusing on something else' Takao sat up from the ground.  
"I don't really have time for that, I just want to focus on beating the Generation of Miracle's." Kagami answered.

"I should of known, You have basketball for brains." Takao teased. He got up walking over to Kagami.  
"Have you thought of going out with anyone?" He asked.  
"No, Not really the girls at my school don't really interest me." Kagami explained.  
"You make it seem like your so indifferent, but I bet if some girl did throw themselve's at you, you wouldn't even notice since your so dense." He leaned over the counter.  
"probably." Kagami shrugged.  
'He's not even denying it' He thought as the scent of his cooking made it to his nose.

"That smells delicious" Takao smile. He took in the scent of food closing his eyes. When he opened them. Kagami finished cooking. He grabbed two plates serving the food.  
"Woah, I didn't know you could be so good at cooking." Takao looked at the food happy.  
"Thanks" Kagami moved to sit across from Takao.

"You can eat it now, if you want." Kagami told him.  
"I was waiting for you, its more fun if we eat together, rather then eating alone." Takao grabbed the fork.  
"Yeah, I guess your right about that." Kagami smile.

Takao and Kagami started to eat.  
"This is so good! your cooking is awesome, you should be a chef one day." Takao took another bite of his food.  
"I was actually thinking of being a firefighter one day." Kagami admitted. Takao stared at him. He thought of Kagami wearing the fire fighter uniform.  
"Mm, I don't have any complaints, you would look really sexy in a firefighter uniform." He said taking another bite. When he thought back to what he just said. His face flushed red. He took a glance at Kagami whose cheeks were burning.

"Really?" Kagami mumbled to himself.  
"I don't think it would look that good." Kagami admitted.  
"Are you kidding me!? look at yourself every once an awhile, you'll see just how handsome you are" Takao grinned. Kagami looked at him.  
"..Thanks" Kagami finished the food on his plate.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Takao helped washed the plates and cooking utensils.  
"It's getting pretty late, should I walk you home..?" Kagami suggested after looking at the clock.  
"I was hoping to spend a little more time with you." Takao tried not to sound dissapointed.  
"I'm fine with that." Kagami smile.  
"Really?" Takao had sparkle's in his eyes.

"I just had this great idea! how about, I come eat with you every single day!" Takao excalimed.  
"What? every day?, isn't your house far from here?" Kagami asked.  
"Awe , come on, It will be fun, beside's I want to see you more often" He replied.  
"I don't have a problem with that, it beats being alone all the time.." Kagami rubbed the back of his head.

"It's settled, I will come everyday to eat with you" Takao declared.  
"Why would you go so far as to see me everyday..? " Kagami asked.  
Takao shrugged.  
"Do I need a reason to see you?" He asked.  
"I guess not" Kagami shrugged walking to his sofa and he lay down on the couch.  
"There nothing much to do since, I'm out playing basketball most of the time, just make yourself at home.." Kagami muttered.  
"Will do!" Takao sat in front of the sofa.

He leaned up against it looking up at the ceiling.  
"Kagami.." He called out turning to him. Only to find that he was soundly asleep.  
"Hey, did you really fall asleep on me? Oi.." He poked his cheek a few times. Kagami was sound asleep.  
"how are you able to fall asleep so fast? you were up a moment ago" Takao pouted. He poked him a few more times.

He sighed not getting any sort of reaction from him. He ended up poking him some more and pinching his cheek before staring at his slumbering face. He thought back to their conversations. The way he has been feeling around this guy.  
'Is it possible that I...' He shook his head. He moved closer.

"Taiga, wake up.." He tried shaking him a little when he smirked.  
"If you don't wake up, I'm going to kiss you!" He exclaimed. There was no reaction.  
"I'll do it.." He said when there was still no reaction.

"Fine, if your going to be like that.." He leaned down and kissed his forehead. He rose his head up only to get caught up in Kagami's intensive stare.  
"y-you wouldn't wake up.." Takao stuttered out. Kagami reached up touching his cheek.  
"I'm awake.." Kagami replied.  
"You weren't answering me.." Takao grumbled as Kagami kissed him on the lips.

Takao froze feeling Kagami's lips on his own. His mind shut down he didn't know what to do so he quickly pulled away from him.  
"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment.." Kagami sat up.  
"w-what..?" Takao was speechless. His heart was still hammering.  
"Do you normally kiss people out of the blue?" Takao almosted shouted.  
"No" Kagami looked at him. He walked over to him. Takao backed up into the wall as Kagami trapped him.

"what? if you make this out to be a joke, I won't forgive you.." Takao stated.  
"I'm not joking around, your the one who kissed me first" Kagami argued.  
"on the forehead! that hardly counts, your the one who kissed me on the lips!" He shot back.

"you didn't push me away, why?" Kagami asked.  
"h-how am I suppose to know, my thoughts have been filled with you lately and drives me crazy.." Takao replied.  
"..So, you like me?" Kagami asked.  
"Don't jump to conclusions!" Takao shouted. Kagami stared at him. He kissed him on the lips again.

"What are you doing!?" Takao pulled away covering his mouth with his face beat red.  
"I'm trying to figure you out and your lips are soft" Kagami admitted. He realeased him. He turned away from him.  
"Don't ignore me! after saying things like that!" Takao tackled Kagami on to the ground. Who bashed his head on the table.

"What the hell!?" Kagami shouted about to get angry. He was caught off guard by Takao's lips. Kagami closed his eyes pulling Takao closer. Their kiss only deepened but before anything else could happen. Kagami's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller I.D. Takao glanced at the phone.

"Were even now! I'm going home" Takao got up putting on his shoe's then slammed the door. Kagami was left to stare at the door. He looked at his phone confused before answering his the call.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: sorry for any mistakes that have been made, I just really wanted to get this chapter up before going home! R &R**


	5. Chapter Five

**PumpkinDreamer: hi hi sorry for the long wait, Here is the fifth chapter, I thank everybody who has given me Reviews and advice on how to improve my writing! xDD. With that said do enjoy~**

* * *

Takao ran all the home and into his bedroom. He shut the door. His entire face was all red as he touched his lips. He backed up on to his bed and lay on to his back. He stared up at the ceiling with his slate blue orbs.  
'what was I thinking? Why did I kiss him? Why did he kiss me? Why does it bother me so much?' He laughed getting up from his bed.  
'Do I really like him that much? I don't want to think about it anymore' He curled up into ball with his face still beat red. He touched his lips.

'The feeling of his lips is still there' He put the cover over his head.  
'I still have to keep my promise, to see him everyday' He thought.  
'its okay, I can do this' He thought to himself.

The next day. Takao made it to Kagami''s house after school. He stared at the front door. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He waited for a few minutes when the door opened.  
"Takao" Kagami looked shocked.  
"Hello, Kagami, sorry for the intrusion." Takao pushed him aside helping himself inside.  
"You know its not very nice to look so shock, I did say, I would come every day." He grinned.  
"uh, right, its just that after what happened yesterday." Kagami rubbed the back of his head.

"…so did you have a good day at school? how are you? "Takao asked changing the subject.  
"My day was good, I'm fine." Kagami answered.  
"hm? what a boring answer, at least have some sort of enthusiasm." Takao smiled.  
"You want me to cook you something?" Kagami asked.

"sure but only if you let me help." Takao grinned.  
"Alright." Kagami agreed they made a meal together.

They ate the meal they made together. Takao left afterwards. The same thing would repeat for about a week. Kagami eventually just gave Takao a key that secretly made him happy. The time they spent together has been going down hill after three days of hanging around Kagami.

Takao was just so troubled with his feelings. He didn't understand them and apart of him did not want to accept that he may have feelings for Seirin's ace. He stared at a spec on the wall during class not even bothering to listen to the lecture. The winter cup has finally started. The matches with his school were already won.

'The next match is with Seirin..' He thought to himself. He thought of Kagami again. The time they ate together. The kiss they shared. His face turned red.  
'I don't care about him…' He stared at the paper.

The day of the match. Takao looked over at Seirin to see Kagami was getting ready for the match.  
'I'm not suppose to care...' He thought to himself. The match with Seirin was tough. Takao almost couldn't focus on the match because of his raging thoughts.

He tried his best. Shutoku ended up getting into a draw at the end. Takao looked at the results. He had mixed feelings about the results.

'well we didn't win or lose' Takao thought to himself.  
"Next time, We'll win." Midorima declared to Kagami.  
"Ahh, to think I might have given you a reward if we won" Takao winked at Kagami. Who looked at him shocked. He saw his face turn red. That made Takao's heart flutter. He ignored it turning away from him.

"Lets go, Shin-chan." Takao sang while heading towards the changing room.  
"Hey, Takao…" Kagami called out to him. He blinked turning to Kagami.  
"what?" He asked. Midorima looked at Takao before looking at Kagami.

"I'm going on ahead..." He stated walking with the rest of the team.  
"Okay." Takao grinned. When Kagami walked over to him. Takao turned to him giving him, his full attention. Kagami rubbed the back of his neck looking to the side.

"Are you coming over tonight…?" He asked. Takao stared at him.  
"heh? You miss me already? Taiga-kun" Takao teased.  
"Yes" Kagami replied. Takao smile.  
"Awe, you make my teasing so easy, I should be going" Takao turned around.

When Kagami took hold of his arm. Takao's eyes widen slightly as he felt the irregular beating of his heart.  
"I liked our time together, I really do miss having you there eating meals with me everyday" Kagami's grip on his arm tighten.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Kagami asked. Takao looked at the ground.  
's-stop, I don't know, if my heart can take anymore…' He thought to himself.

"N-No.." Takao stuttered.  
"I've just been busy, with practice, you know with the Winter cup just starting." He explained.  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Kagami looked hurt. Takao bit his lips .  
"I don't know, I'm kind of scared…" He replied.  
"what?" Kagami blinked.  
"I got to go, this really isn't the right time to talk about this..." He pulled his arm away from Kagami.

He left the stadium leaving behind a confused Kagami. Takao returned to the locker room. He sighed to himself leaning against the wall, He clutched his chest.

"Takao, why are you taking so long?" Midorima asked. He looked at him.  
"Sorry, I'm just really confused." Takao admitted. Midorima stared at him.  
"You are not confused, Takao, you are in denial there is a difference, just be honest with yourself for once." Midorima turned away taking his arm.  
"Shin-chan" Takao tried to complain.  
"we need to go" Midorima dragged him to the locker room. Where they got ready. Takao was lagging behind Midorima thinking of everything that's been going on with him. The relationship he has with Kagami.

'how close, have we become? In such a short amount of time?' Takao sighed again. There were so many questions. That he didn't understand. He just wanted to forget about Kagami. The look he gave him back at the stadium. The feelings that the red head gave him every time he looked at him.

Midorima and the red of his team have already gone home. Takao was laying in his bed. He was staring at the ceiling. When his phone beeped. He looked at the phone.

'Kagami...?' He wondered picking up the phone. He flipped open the phone just to see that it was a girl from his school.  
'Ah, Hitomi Rin was her name right? She wants to go on a date?' Takao read the message over. Kagami came to mind. He shook his head.  
'I just need to stop thinking of him, I'll do it just to get him off my mind, but maybe, I should talk to him or no' Takao sent her a message.

'Tomorrow, I'm going on a date with Hitomi! 'Takao grinned. He thought of Hitomi who was in his class. She was everything. He was looking for in a girl. He was sure that tomorrow was going to be fun. He told Midorima before trying to go sleep.

Midorima was getting ready for bed. When his phone beeped. He flipped open the phone reading the message.  
'Takao why are you still in denial or are you just blind? Come to think of it, their both blind, this is annoying and irritating, oh well its not my business' Midorima went to close his phone. He thought of Takao.

"Where are you going?" He asked through text. A minute later his phone beeped.  
"Shin-chan, I'm trying to sleep, but if you want to know so badly, I'm going to the amusement park with her, I can't wait, going to bed good night." He read.

'Amusement park' Midorima scrolled down to phone Kuroko's number. He dialed the number.  
"Hello?" Kuroko answered.  
"Kuroko, how about you, me and Kagami go to the amusement park tomorrow?" Midorima asked.  
"Midorima-kun, your asking me and Kagami, to go to the amusement park with you, is everything okay?" Kuroko asked.  
"Everything is fine, I have my reasons of going and make sure, Kagami agrees and comes along, I won't take no for an answer good bye" Midorima hang up. He went to get a drink of canned bean soup. He hoped that he was doing the right thing. He almost regretted his decision when his phone beeped five minutes later.

The message was from Kuroko.  
'Kagami-kun said he will go, so are we meeting up tomorrow at the station?' Kuroko asked through text.  
'yes, we are going in the afternoon, I'll meet you at the amusement park' Midorima replied back to the message. He went to bed knowing full well that there was no backing out of his plan now since it was already in motion.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: ooh~I wonder what Midorima is planning~ guess you won't know till the next chapter! bye bi~**


	6. Chapter Six

**PumpkinDreamer: Here is the last chapter! I know this was unexpected even for myself so uh yeah enjoy~  
**

* * *

The next day. Takao woke up getting ready for his date with Hitomi. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. He put on some decent clothing before walking out of the house. He walked by couples who were holding hands. The look in their eyes telling him that they were so in love with each other. He felt a little bit envious of them.

In the end he ignored it going to the train station. Takao grinned a while waiting for his date.  
'Date…' He looked at the ground.  
'Why does it feel like; I'm doing something wrong…?' He asked himself. Kagami was slowly making his way to his mind. He pushed him at the back of his mind.

'This is my day' He thought.  
"Takao-kun!" He blinked hearing somebody call him. He looked over to see Hitomi Rin. She had light brown hair with honey brown eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I'm late." Hitomi smile sweetly at him.  
"Don't worry about it, I just got here actually let's go" Takao led her to the train. He sat down on the seat. Hitomi was smiling at the people around here.

"I'm so excited about today, I'm so glad to be spending more time with you, Takao..." She flushed red.  
"Oh! Sorry, I hope you don't mind me calling you Takao." Hitomi grinned.  
"Not at all..." Takao had a charming smile.

'Somehow, my heart isn't really into this...' He thought to himself. He didn't want to back out of it and leave the girl upset since she was nice girl. He took her to the amusement park. He bought tickets and went on rides with her.

He was actually having a pretty good time spending it with Hitomi. Four hours later. Takao bought cotton candy. Hitomi was holding his arm.  
"I'm having really fun, Takao-kun, thank you for taking me out on this wonderful day." She smiled. He noticed the red flushed face she was wearing.  
"No problem, I'm having fun to." Takao smile. He took a bite of his cotton candy.

"So you think, you might be able to take me out on another date?" Hitomi asked.  
"uh, totally." He grinned.  
'why do I suddenly feel bad?' He thought to himself.  
"Great! I'm happy because, I really like you, Takao-kun!" She kissed his cheek.

He touched his cheek.  
'I should be feeling something right? I mean she confessed her feelings, she is everything, I am looking for in a girl...' Takao thought. When Kagami went came to mind again.  
'why...?' He asked himself.

Hitomi took hold of his hand. She took a picture of them together.  
"We look so good together" She smiled.  
'Why can, I only think of Kagami...' Takao frowned a little as he was pulled on couple more rides. When he was on the ferries wheel. He thought more of his time with Kagami. He didn't even pay attention to the girl next to him. It bothered him since he knows he should be paying attention to her.

"I'm so glad, I had the courage to talk to you on the phone, when I finally got your number" Hitomi explained. Takao thought back to when he first got Kagami's number.

'ha ha, I was so nervous about talking to him, it was almost laughable.' He thought feeling happy.  
'when I finally talked to him, he answered, it made me so happy, I could die.' Takao felt his heart stir as he recalled the memories. When he leaned down on the bars.

'Kagami…' He called out in his mind.  
'I, I really want to see him so bad, I want to spend time with him more, I want him, to hold me and feel those soft lips again...' He felt tears run down his cheek.  
'I really don't want to admit it, but Shin-chan is right, I am in denial, I don't know how, or when it happened, but I'm really in love with him, I love Kagami.' Takao wipe his tears.

'to get so emotional, what am I? a girl?' He scolded himself before laughing.  
"Takao-kun?" Hitomi asked.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking of something." He admitted. When the ride was over. Takao walked off with Hitomi who blinked.  
"What were you thinking of?" She asked.

"Takao?" Takao froze hearing the familiar voice of Kagami Taiga. He turned around slowly to see him there with Midorima and Kuroko.  
"Kagami?" He called out surprised. Hitomi titled her head.  
"who are they, Takao-kun? oh, Midorima-kun hello" Hitomi greeted.  
"Hi.." Midorima replied to Hitomi.

She looked at the other two boys.  
"Hitomi this is Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya they go to Seirin" Takao explained.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Takao's girlfriend" Hitomi introduced herself. Takao eyes widen at the introduction.  
'w-what?!' He shouted in his mind. He looked at Kagami who looked shocked along with Kuroko.

"Kazunari-kun, congratulations" Kuroko smile.  
"w-wait…" Takao tried to explain the misunderstanding. Kagami sighed rubbing the back of his head.  
"nice to meet you" Kagami said politely. Midorima only pushed his glasses up.

'It's a misunderstanding...' He thought to himself.  
"I'm going to get us something to drink..." Kagami stated. He turned around to walk away.  
"Taiga!" Takao called out to him as he disappeared into the crowd. He was left standing there not knowing what to do.

"Something wrong, Takao-kun?" Hitomi questioned.  
"I'll be right back." Takao said running after Kagami leaving Hitomi behind.

"You shouldn't selfishly declare he's yours when its not true..." Midorima sighed. He looked at Hitomi.  
"what?!" Hitomi shouted shocked at him.  
"Midorima-kun, this is why you are not good with girls along with Kagami-kun" Kuroko explained. Hitomi glared at Midorima.

"I'm sorry, about Midorima-kun." Kuroko apologized.  
"its fine." Hitomi smile.

Takao ran to catch up to Kagami.  
"Taiga! Wait..." He panted grabbing his arm.  
"just let me explain..." He looked up at Kagami. Who was eyeing him.  
"It's fine, you should be with your girlfriend." Kagami pulled his arm away.

"That's what I'm trying to explain! She isn't my girlfriend, she just claimed to be without it being true, I mean we haven't even agreed on being in an official relationship" He explained. Kagami looked at him.  
"Really? Then why are you here with her in the first place?" Kagami asked.  
"well, uh, I thought it would be good to go on date with her, but..." Takao explained.  
"So you like her?" Kagami turned away from him.

"You're not listening!" He grabbed his arm. Kagami pushed him back against the tree. Takao bumped his head against the tree from the force.  
"What is it, Takao?! You're the one who came here willingly on a date with her and I hate it" Kagami confessed.  
Takao was stunned into silence.  
"That's the frustrating part, because I should be happy for you." He put his head on his shoulder.  
"But thought of you being with someone, I can't stand…" He looked at Takao.

"Taiga..." Takao called out.  
"I don't even know how it happened, you were always there eating meals with me everyday, when you didn't come anymore, I hated it so much, it was like there was a void left in my heart." Kagami looked at Takao's steel blue orbs.

"I started thinking of you, the time we kissed." Kagami touched his cheeks.  
"Everything we did together, I find you with another girl, how am I suppose to feel about that?" He questioned.

Takao pushed him down on a bench. Kagami fell backwards on the bench.  
"What the hell?" Kagami grumbled rubbing his head. When Takao went on top of him.  
"I love you..." He confessed.

"what?" Kagami looked shocked again.  
"I said, I love you, that girl means nothing to me, I don't even know why, I went on date with her, because the only person, I thought of was you, I can't get you out of mind no matter what I do..." Takao confessed.

"I want to be with you, I want to be held by you" Takao flushed red.  
"I want to kiss you..." He kissed Kagami on the lips. He pulled away from him only to kiss him again.

"Taiga, I love you..." Takao confessed again capturing his lips. Kagami's entire face flushed red from his confession.  
"You..." Kagami tried to say something but only ended up being kissed again. Takao wrapped his arms around him holding on to him.

"Do you love me?" He asked Kagami. Kagami stared at Takao who was waiting for his answers.  
"If, I didn't feel that way about you, I wouldn't be letting you kiss me" Kagami looked away embarrassed. Takao grinned.  
"Awe, are you shy?" He asked.

"your so cute, but I want to hear it, since I went out of my way to say it to you" Takao smile.  
"why, you already know my feelings for you." Kagami grumbled.  
"Taiga, just say, I love you too." Takao whispered in his ear.

Kagami turned red.  
"I-I love you to." Kagami confessed. Takao kissed him again. Kagami wrapped his arms around him.  
"That's your reward for being honest" Takao grinned. Kagami pulled him into another kiss.

Midorima and Kuroko found their two missing friends kissing on the bench.  
"This is what your plan was." Kuroko stated taking a sip of Vanilla milkshake that he just bought.  
"I don't know what your talking about." Midorima pushed his glasses up. Hitomi was staring in shock at Takao.  
"sorry, Hitomi-san even I wasn't expecting this kind of thing to happen." Kuroko admitted. Hitomi looked at the ground. She ran away crying.  
"She wouldn't have been good for him anyway." Midorima grumbled.

"Midorima-kun, have a heart." Kuroko scolded.  
"I'm done." Midorima turned away from Kuroko.

"where are you going?" Kuroko asked.  
"My job here is done, I am leaving." Midorima stated.  
"Fine" Kuroko kept on drinking his milkshake.

"I agree with you one thing, Kuroko, this development with Kagami and Takao was really unexpected." Midorima said before leaving Kuroko. Kuroko smile watching Midorima leave.

'I'm sure, Kagami-kun, won't mind, if I leave him with Takao' Kuroko thought fallowing behind Midorima.  
"Congratulations, Kagami-kun, you found someone special" Kuroko said quietly. He left the amusement park. Taiga and Takao both enjoyed their time at the amusement park. They didn't even notice that Midorima and Kuroko left.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: so did you like it? I know, I did, yes this is the final chapter, since it just seems fitting for me, xD well anyway, thanks for reading my short but awesome story tell me how you felt about it okay? good bye! *waves* R &R -prefer to have no flames-**


End file.
